


Bahaghari (Rainbow)

by KryptoRed



Series: Buwan ng Wika 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Buwan ng Wika 2020 prompt, F/M, Lukanette, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, tagalog words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoRed/pseuds/KryptoRed
Summary: 'My heart leaps up when I beholdA rainbow in the sky…'-My heart leaps up when I behold, William Wordsworth
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Buwan ng Wika 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863931
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Bahaghari (Rainbow)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know yet if I'll stick with just Lukanette all the way, or focus on other ships as well on different chapters. Though, I might dedicate the colours to more than one chapter. We'll see how this goes.

The sight of her red lips absolutely excites him. The way she opens up her mouth for her tongue to peek out and take a few licks at the cherry-flavoured lollipop ignites a fire inside of him. The stickiness of the hard candy glosses over her lips, painting them even redder, and it makes them look plumper than before. It taints her tongue with the sinful colour, and it makes him feel warmer than sitting in front of a heater. The overall sight of her has him swallowing the lump that’s found itself in his throat.

Luka, in all his heated and nervous glory, continues to watch Marinette silently, who’s still too busy devouring her candy on a stick. Quite mundane and underwhelming to most, but Luka tells himself every few nanoseconds that he’s quite content where he is right now. 

Even if he doesn’t show it much. 

Instead, he plays with the strings of his hoodie and struggles, for the first time, to maintain eye contact with her. 

He follows this with picking up a jar of homemade strawberry jam from the kitchen island, observing it closely as if it were newly mined gold. It’s one out of the three that Marinette has gifted the Couffaines – the exact reason of her visit.

  


“Thanks for this again, Marinette.” His eyes remain focused on the adorable label she obviously made from scratch. He’s never looked at hand-drawn strawberries this long, nor has he avoided looking at Marinette before.

“Hm? Oh, no problem! And if you guys want more, just let me know.” She gives him a smile, and he has the slightly sane mind to think that it must taste really sweet.

“Sure you don’t want us to pay you just a little for this?”

She sticks the lollipop back in her mouth for a few seconds – for a few licks, for a few sucks – and pulls it out before answering him.

“I’m very sure, Luka. In fact, consider it as a ‘family and friends discount.’”

  


He sees her tongue peek out again, and it’s probably smiling at him if it could. He doesn’t see the look she gives him when he noticeably clenches his jaw, mostly because he’s too busy restraining himself from licking his already dry lips. He’s also silently regretting and scolding himself for offering her the lollipop in the first place.

  


Or not.


End file.
